Oil sumps known from the prior art, preferably made of metal or plastic, typically have a separate filter placed in direct proximity to the oil sump floor, comprising at least one oil filter medium and one oil filter housing, which is preferably implemented as a suction oil filter. Oil sumps of this type having such an oil filter are known. It is problematic in the filters disclosed above that complex fastening and/or fixing of the components with one another is necessary because of the separation of the components, such as the oil sump and the oil filter in particular. A connection of these components is performed according to the prior art, for example, by riveting, etc. Furthermore, oil filters placed separately in an oil sump have a gap between the filter bottom side and the inner side of the oil sump, which results in uncontrolled air suction and the development of noises due to movement of the loose filter in the oil sump. This results in a decrease of the filter efficiency and a reduction of the usage comfort.
According to another approach of the prior art, the filter is fastened permanently and no longer removably in the oil sump, for example, by welding and/or gluing. These embodiments have the disadvantage, however, that a separate replacement of the filter is not possible, and a replacement of the oil sump/oil filter unit is thus very complex and costly.